


Open Your Eyes

by sleeponrooftops



Series: Snow Patrol Project [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-24
Updated: 2011-01-24
Packaged: 2017-10-31 08:03:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/341805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleeponrooftops/pseuds/sleeponrooftops
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was two in the morning when I finally came to my senses, and I had to ask, “Why did you kiss me?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Open Your Eyes

_Get up, get out, get away from these liars,_

_Cos they don’t get your soul or your fire._

_Take my hand, knot your fingers through mine,_

_And we’ll walk from this dark room for the last time._

I’m pretty sure I could lose everything should we be caught.

 

It’s sixth year, and I think Dumbledore decided to host this masquerade ball as a last resort, as a sort of goodbye.  He knows we aren’t coming back next year, knows that we’re planning to continue on this crazy quest that he’s got Harry started.  So maybe that’s why I took a chance, let him tug me off the dance floor, and maybe that’s why I’m hurrying away from the ball, heels in my hands so that we can run faster, breath gone because I can’t even believe I’m doing this.

 

It all started last year, in Defense, when Umbridge thought it would be funny to pair together Gryffindors and Slytherins to work on a project together.  I guess I should have expected her to assign me Draco as soon as she came up with the idea.  It was hell from day one.

 

“Well, _Granger_ ,” he spat, leaning against the wall outside of Defense.

 

I waved the boys away and went to go see him.

 

“Where do you want to do this?” I sighed, crossing my arms as I stood a few feet away from him.

 

“Room of Requirements.  Eight o’clock?”

 

It was a simple as that.  As soon as I nodded, he turned away and was stalking off.  I never thought he’d show.  I had this elaborate scheme in my mind of how I would accomplish this project by myself because Draco Malfoy just _would not show_.

 

But he showed.  I was already inside when he opened the door, dressed in light jeans and a soft black t-shirt.  A black sweatshirt hung loosely from his shoulders, the Malfoy crest creatively outlining the left front side.  He nodded at me, just a sign of acknowledgement before he closed the door and walked over, beaten Converse making no noise at all.

 

He was a different Draco Malfoy than I’d ever seen in my life.

 

“You’re beautiful,” he whispered, gracing my cheek with a kiss before he sat down opposite me at the table I’d conjured.

 

A kiss.  A compliment.  A wall.

 

That’s what started it all.  All of a sudden, I didn’t care who he was, what he’d done, what might happen.  I just knew that, in one split second, he’d made a choice and he was allowing me into his world.  We started off with the project, formulating ideas and thoughts.  He was _smart_ , something I knew but hadn’t expected, and he contributed largely to the success of the project.  I’ll admit he also contributed largely to opening me up.

 

That same night, the first night we ever really met, we also talked.  After a little while, a perfect segue way just led us into hours and hours of conversation.  He surprised me with a little house elf halfway through our flowing conversation.  He brought in delicious-looking food from the kitchen, and we ate and sipped wine as we continued.

 

It was two in the morning when I finally came to my senses, and I had to ask, “Why did you kiss me?”

 

“Why?” he repeated, arching an eyebrow.

 

When I nodded, he stood, leaned across the table, and touched his lips to mine.  I succumbed, something that shocked both of us, and I’ll amount that to why we spent the night in the Room of Requirements, why I gave him myself that same night, why I was never the same afterward.

 

I’ve never been able to explain to anyone why that night happened or how.  And, from then on, we’ve met periodically throughout our fifth and now sixth year.  The only people I ever told were Ginny and my mom.  Neither of them understood, but, then again, neither did I.

 

Draco just had this way, this way of capturing my attention and never letting go.  He pulled me right in, kept me there, and he grew with me, grew into love and into adoration.  I guess you could say we dated in secret, loved in secret, adored in secret.  He was everything I ever wanted, something I never thought I’d have.  He was someone entirely different when you peeled away the layers of Malfoy and just saw Draco.

 

He tells me, from time to time, that I’m the reason he started to fight back against his father, the reason he backed away from his Slytherin friends that were falling to darkness, the reason he remained in the shadows, always hiding from Voldemort.  I always believe him, and I think that’s why, when we finally stop at the top of one rather large staircase and he presses us against a wall, I don’t care if there’s anyone watching.

 

“Draco,” I gasp, pulling his mouth to mine.

 

My shoes are dangling close to his face as we kiss, passionately, in lust.  He’s ravenous, and I can feel it as he responds to my every movement, molding his body against mine.

 

“We have to keep going,” he finally mutters, pulling away from me and trying to pull me down the hall.

 

I just nod and follow him, racing through the halls, away from all the prying and hating eyes.

 

But that was sixth year.

 

“What are you thinking about?” his voice whispers against my ear, a voice of love that I’ve been forced to live without for the past few months.

 

“You.  Us.  This.”

 

He nods, slipping his arms around my waist.

 

“I’m sorry,” he mumbles against my neck, and I just nod, closing my eyes and sighing.

 

We’re in one of the towers at Hogwarts, our last resort, though I know we’ll have to move eventually.  The battle waging on is furious and dangerous.  Flames lick up the sides of the castle, and screams are a common sound.

 

“I have to go soon.  I have to help,” I say, turning in his arms and forcing him to look at me.

 

“I’ve hated every moment away from you,” Draco murmurs, kissing me softly, “We’re telling the world after, right?”

 

“The world and then some,” I promise, smiling, “I never want to hide my love for you ever again.”

 

And he watched the world burn around him, heart soaring because none of it mattered anymore.  They were one.

**Author's Note:**

> I LIKE THIS.
> 
> I actually really like this a lot, :D


End file.
